Jason Harris
Name: Jason Daniel Harris Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Snowboarding, the outdoors, piano and reading books on psychology. He is a member of the Bayview Soccer Team Appearance: Standing just shy of 5 foot 6, Jason is slightly below average in terms of height. Weighing only 132 pounds he could definitely be described as skinny. Despite this however Jason is moderately athletic, and has perfect 20/20 vision. A decently kept mop of dark brown hair and flatter than average face lends credence to his half-asian ancestry. Clean shaven Jason bears a small scar on his chin from a snowboarding accident long ago. Brown eyed and quick to smile Jason gives off an aura of cautious friendliness. Jason usually wears a pair of plain grey or brown shorts and a simple monotone t-shirt (on the day of the abduction he was wearing a dark green t-shirt with the white letters GTFO on it) as he prefers functionality over style. A pair of cross trainers grace his feet and he wears no jewelery. Biography: Jason was brought up in Australia, the son of one Daniel Harris and Lin Harris. His fairly ordinary upbringing, with only one other child in his family, his kid brother Gordon, 2 years his junior, was only interesting in the fact that his holidays were mostly of the adventurous kind. The family would go rockclimbing, snowboarding or jungle trekking at least twice a year. The majority of his primary school years were nothing of note, developing both friends and rivals any any other child would throughout this time. An unremarkable student Jason scored slightly above average in his marks and excelled in team based sports. A variety of friendships in primary school led him to develop a confidence around people that worked well against his innate shyness. Upon graduation Jason's father, an IT consultant accepted a contract in America and the family flew over. Jason was enrolled at Bayview Secondary School. Although not the most popular, mainly because of his disinterest in both hockey and American football, his Australian accent and stories of his holidays maintained the interest of at the very least a few of the student body. Gelling with a tightknit group of friends including Nathan Choultard, Kaine Fischer, Maf Tuigamala and Liam "Brook" Brooks Jason became involved in the soccer team at Bayview and focused his athletics efforts to that, while he maintained similar above average grades in the academic fields. Tentative around members of the opposite sex Jason obviously is a little naive when it comes to flirting and often misinterpretation signals. Due to this he reads heavily in the psychology field and has a highly theoretical understanding of human behaviour. Jason has had a crush on Erin Clyde for the best part of two years although he has never approached her about this. Jason is natural risk taker in most aspects of his life. Generally coming off as relaxed and at ease Jason is quick witted and makes his fair share of jokes. Due to the nature of the sports he involves himself in Jason tires easily in long distance or brute force competitions preferring to expend his energy in short bursts. Advantages: Jason's outdoor background lends him the ability to navigate fairly well and his focus on team-based sports could potentially allow him to coordinate well in a group. His easy going attitude and decisive nature would mean that tactically he could plan out events very well. Disadvantages: Jason is very much a short distance athlete. Any endurance tests would leave him severely tired. His Australian accent would be a dead giveaway if anyone knew about him and his over sentimentality could cause him to hesitate or choose poorly when involved in a tense situation. His negative attitude to both hockey and American football has certainly earned him some enemies and his smaller stature and build would leave him an easy target to someone physically stronger than him. Designated Number: Male Student no. 46 --- Designated Weapon: H&K P11 (Steel darts, one clip x 5 darts) darts, one clip x 5 darts) Conclusion: The H&K P11 will provide boy 046 the perfect opportunity get over his uncertaintly when it comes to the ladies and play Cupid, piercing the heart of the object of his interest. Assuming he has the guts to do it. The above biography is as written by Fanatic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fanatic Kills: Tiffany Baker, Liam Brooks Killed By: Drowned Collected Weapons: H&K P11 (Steel darts, one clip x 5 darts) (Assigned Weapon), Paring Knife, Kampilan, Astra Firestar (1 clip) Allies: Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala, Liam Brooks Enemies: Peter Siu, Leila Langford Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jason awoke in the felled forest and spent much of the first few hours trying to figure out how to firstly escape the situation and then when realising that the probability was low how he would protect his immediate friends group. After reviewing the map and his inventory he headed in search of his friends. Luckily he soon found the skittish Liam Brooks and convinced him to join. Soon after he ran in to Maf Tuigamala and Nathan Choultard. Together they formed the group 'The Flowerheads.' Deciding to head away from the main population centres and try to find a secure location while laying low the four ascended the mountain, coming across Leila Langford, Jeremy Franco and Jimmy Brennan arguing. Scaring away Jimmy and rejecting Jeremy's business proposition the group took on Leila Langford at the behest of Liam who didn't want to leave the girl by herself. Heading in to the tunnels the group ran across David Anderson. The distraction allowed Leila to steal Liam's gun and leave the group. Furious Jason and Liam gave chase while Nathan and Maf agreeded to meet them later at a series of rendevouz points. Jason and Liam soon lost the trail of Leila and stumbled upon Tiffany Baker, Peter Siu, William Hearst and Eiko Haraguchi. Reunited with the one girl he always loved Liam ran ahead to embrace her. Jason mistook the situation as he saw Tiffany reach for a gun. Jason shot the girl and Liam broke down in horror. In the ensuing confusion Liam yelled at Jason and fled with Tiffany's body while Peter was distracted with Jason. William was knocked out for a short time with Eiko chased after Liam. After a short fight with Peter slashing at Jason who tried constantly to move out of the way Jason fled, trying to find Liam. After this Jason wandered for awhile looking for Liam before realising the futility of his situation. Remembering his meeting with Nathan and Maf Jason quickly avoided the residential district, checked out the lighthouse and then moved to the third place; the Warehouse. Sneaking in to the area he ran in to Felicia Carmichael. After telling her to hide Quincy Jones and Tiffany Chanders arrived. Listening close Felicia, Quincy and Tiffany got in to an arguement and Felicia shot Tiffany. Jason didn't realise this and had moved around he side. Quincy then fired in anger at the noise behind him which was Maf and Nathan emerging from their hiding place. Thinking that Quincy was shooting at him Jason fired back before yelling at his friends to get down. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "We were supposed to all go back." Other/Trivia *Jason seems to be believed to be in a bromance of epic proportions with his friend Liam Brooks by most of the school despite both students having crushes on girls. *Jason Harris is Fanatic's flagship for v4 and his self-insert. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order The Past: *Take me out: Holiday from real. Pre-game: *Pumping Iron *Walking Amongst Ghosts *Survival of the Attentive *Going Balls Deep *Closing Time V4: *Flowerhead *The Only Way Is Up *Carpe Noctum *It's Everything's Nature to Fall *...But That Was Yesterday *Legoland Empire *I Will Follow You into the Dark *Beast of Burden *The Cavalry Arrives *Never Take Friendship Personal *Bloodgarden *This is How the World Ends Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Harris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jason was pretty good. As I've mentioned before, he was part of a group of quite excellent characters who made a very nice impression in the early game. Jason was the glue that held the group together, with close friendships with Nathan and Brook. In the game, his role was much the same, as he stuck close to his friends and helped push and motivate them. He was the closest the group came to an actual leader sort, but at the same time Jason always had an edge of darkness to him, as he often misunderstood situations or came on too strongly. He could be impulsive, and he wasn't particularly reflective, being more upset by Brook's bad reaction than the fact that he killed someone to trigger it. While Jason had the forceful personality needed to lead, he also had some of the arrogance that could accompany that, and it showed through. He legitimately cared about his friends, but he also cared a lot about himself, and he had to really think if tossed into a situation where one had to take priority. This made him unpredictable, but in a pretty good way. Jason did have some issues, though, especially in the later game. The most glaring was his involvement in the rescue, which felt quite forced and didn't really move the plots of anyone in the group, instead creating a frustratingly implausible situation. Jason, at least, was the one group member with a reason to stay off the boats. His insistence that they go back for Brook doesn't make too much sense until one realizes that Jason likely knows perfectly well that they won't make it back in time, at least subconsciously. He's just willing to put that aside for his friend. Of course, the issue then becomes that he drags his other friends on a suicide mission, which again brings up some of his arrogance. My other issue is Jason's death. His confrontation with Brook is pretty good, and closes their story nicely, but then Jason's death is sort of an odd little coda. It doesn't really relate to the situation, and it comes in such a different manner and location that it just doesn't feel quite right. Before this, Jason is very much looking out for himself, and while I could see him sitting down in the burning remains of Brook's garden in a fit of emotion, him having to leave to die doesn't sit quite as well with me, especially because there's nothing in between. I just think thing would have been a bit tighter if Jason, Nathan, and Brook had all ended their story as they began it: together. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students